The World Has Gone Insane Saga Parts 6-9
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: Next parts! And the end! Read, please!


  
The World Has Gone Insane Saga Parts 6-9  
By: ~Kay Inoue~  
  
A/N: The next parts...and the end!  
Disclaimer: I know own. You no sue.  
  
Part Six: Rescuer  
  
"KEN?!" Cody sputtered.  
The older boy smiled tiredly. His eyes held no malice, just exhaustion.  
"Yeah, its me." He replied, brushing some of his sodden hair out of his face. His expression grew serious again. "Are you sure you're all right? I thought I was too late, I couldn't come as fast without Trakovramon-"  
"Trakovramon?! He's yours?!"  
Ken looked at him in mild surprise. "Yes,"  
"But why-how-"  
Shouts came from the distance. Both of their heads snapped around to the noise. The voices were recognizable, it was the rest of the group. Yolei's voice was particularly prominent.  
Ken stood up quickly and looked back down at Cody.  
"Don't tell them it was me, just say you didn't see who saved you. Warn Kari, she's next."  
With that he melted back into the forest.   
Cody let his head fall back against the wet earth beneath it. His head spun with confusion and fear, making him feel quite sick. The stars above, now visible, seemed to spin in loopy circles. He closed his eyes, trying to cut off the dizziness with no success.  
"Cody!" a slightly hysterical voice shouted. His eyes snapped open.  
Yolei and the others were coming into the clearing before the lake. They caught sight of him lying there, and Yolei gave out a strangled sounding scream and rushed over, Armadillomon at her heels.  
Abandoning all dignity she swept up Cody into a tight hug. She was crying.  
"That slimeball!" she sobbed "I thought we were too late!"  
Cody vaguely remembered Ken saying the same thing. Should he tell her?   
No. Not now.  
"-we found Armadillomon tied up on the trail. We heard you shout for help and came as fast as we could-"  
With a rush of guilt he realized Yolei had been explaining everything, while he was worrying about should-be-dead villains.   
To his surprise he found he was crying as well. He'd almost died, alone, and frightened out of his wits.  
"I almost got you killed." TK said bitterly, coming up with the rest of the group "I almost got you killed for some water." He seemed very angry at himself.  
"Did you see who got you out?" Davis asked in a somewhat less than stable voice. It was clear that seeing Yolei break up emotionally was unnerving him.  
Cody made up his mind, and shook his head. Yolei was still carrying him, and he was grateful, for he was exhausted.  
"No. All I saw were blue eyes....."  
  
Part Seven: Walkin' in Your Sleep..  
  
Cody knew who it was. He knew the identity of the mysterious rescuer.   
And it did nothing to clarify the situation. All it did was confuse him even more.  
Maybe Ken had tried to drown him, then pretended to save him to cover it up. But how had his eyes turned brown while he was as Kaizer?   
He was positive that the Kaizer that had tried to kill him had brown eyes. He might of been drowning then, but he was sure.  
'Ken, wherever you are, an explanation would be nice....'  
  
  
The latter was stalking silently through the woods, not making a sound. Not even a leaf rustled as he passed. He was walking through the dark woods towards the campsite of the Digidestined.  
'They could of at least moved,' Ken thought grimly 'They're vulnerable, staying in the same place.'  
Normally he would of already been at the campsite, but the absence of his Digimon had prevented that. It had been so easy to fly right up to them, cloaked by the sounds of their voices and the darkness of the night.  
'You're going to pay,' he thought sinisterly 'You'll pay, Kaizer, for hurting my Digimon.'  
Wormmon. After rescuing Yolei Kaizer had attacked both of them, capturing Wormmon. If he had Digivolved.......but he hadn't. Kaizer had attacked too quickly.  
Out of his pocket he produced a silver Digiegg covered with green mechanical patterns. Twin curved blades extended from the front, and in-between them was the symbol of Loyalty. A four-pointed star in a circle.  
It glowed dully in the moonlight. He quickly stuffed it back in his pocket and continued on. His delay could cost one of the Digidestined greatly.  
'Kari. She's next. Despite all they'll do to protect her, he'll get her away from the campsite. Somehow.'  
A scream pierced the night.   
Forgetting stealth, Ken broke into a run. The camp was about twenty feet to his left, and the scream was coming from the opposite direction the same distance.  
'I knew it! He found a way to get her away from the others.'  
The forest had gone deathly silent. No other cry came forth. Not even the wind made a sound. It was as if the forest was holding its breath, waiting....  
Horrible pictures, the kinds that come to you when you're expecting the worst, were popping into his head of what had happened to Kari.  
When he reached his destination, Kaizer was already waiting for him. He was standing there, smirking and apparently very pleased with himself. Kari was nowhere to be seen.  
"What did you do to Kari!" Ken demanded the minute he reached the clearing. It wasn't a question, it was an order. Kaizer, however, smiled even wider.   
"Long time no see. You apparently don't want to show your face to them, eh?" he replied, not answering Ken's question.  
Ken glared and balled his hands into fists. This guy knew how to get to him. But he couldn't let that distract him.  
"Where's Kari?!"  
"Rather impatient tonight, aren't we?" Kaizer taunted, apparently enjoying himself.  
"ANSWER ME!"  
It would have been an odd sight for anyone who happened to see. The boy everyone thought of as their enemy was arguing with what was supposed to be himself.  
"Quite a temper we've worked up," Kaizer commented sarcastically "But if you want Kari, she's right here...."  
With that he pulled the unconscious form of Kari from behind him. She had apparently fainted, and the cause was painfully visible.  
A small, ornate dagger was sticking out from her left shoulder. Her arm was slick with not yet dry blood.  
Seeing Ken's horror, Kaizer grinned again.  
"Poor girl," he said in fake sympathy "She chose a very bad time to start sleepwalking....of course she was having a nice dream..." he stared pointedly at Ken "and guess what? You're in exactly the right place at the right time, and her friends are coming. You're smart enough to figure this out.......or you were." He added with a sneer.  
With that he vanished.  
Cursing under his breath, Ken walked up to Kari's unconscious form. He was well aware of the trap that had been set, but he couldn't just leave her here.....  
The dagger was in very deep. Blood began seeping out of the wound the second he removed it. He wiped the blade on the ground beside him, and reached into his pocket for something to bandage the gash.  
"YOU!!!" a voice hissed. Ken looked up.  
Yolei's fist was the last thing he saw.  
  
  
Part Eight: Caught!  
  
There are lots of ways to meet people face to face. Parties, school, etc. Many ways. Some more fun than others.  
But absolutely no one likes meeting someone by being knocked out and tied to a tree.  
That is how Ken met the rest of the Digidestined.  
He'd regained consciousness and found himself with his hands tied behind a tree, and with Yolei, Davis, and TK towering over him.  
Not pleasant. Not even in the slightest.  
"Not so high and mighty now?" Davis said scathingly. TK scowled at him, but remained silent. Behind them Cody and Kari were visible. Kari was sitting on the ground, her shoulder bearing a large bandage. Cody was standing beside her, looking as confused and frightened as a person can be.  
'Of all of them, he might believe me.....' Ken thought, but TK cut in.  
"Pretty pleased with yourself, I imagine. I guess attempting to murder people one by one is your idea of fun." He glared at Ken in pure hatred. Ken gulped. Convincing these guys wouldn't be easy.  
"Blue eyes.." Yolei muttered thoughtfully. "Now that doesn't make sense. Cody says that Kaizer's eyes were brown....and both of us saw a rescuer with blue eyes....It doesn't fit."  
"It does." Ken said seriously "Kaizer found-"  
"YOU found what? Are you trying to say that YOU are the rescuer?!" TK said incredulously.   
"I know it sounds crazy, but its true," Ken said insistently "Kaizer is a real person, a ghost if you wish to think that way. He can take control of people. That's what happened to-"  
"To you. Sure. All your actions have been forced." Yolei snorted "Like we're going to believe that."  
"I assume you know who these belong to?" TK said with a sneer, holding out two objects. A dark green Digivice and a Digiegg.  
"Those are mine!" Ken exclaimed. They all looked at him incredulously.  
"Cody.." Ken said pleadingly, looking at the youngest boy.  
"How DARE you!" Yolei shouted "After what you did to him! You-"  
"Yolei, its true." Cody said quietly, walking forward. His friend stopped shouting abruptly, her face paling.  
"Its true." He repeated, standing right in front of Ken "He's the one who saved me."  
Yolei opened her mouth, but all that came out was an odd rasping sound.  
"I don't know what's going on exactly, but he's not the one attacking us." Cody said firmly.  
The older kids stared at him. Ken just stared at the ground.  
"You shouldn't have done that.." he muttered "They won't believe you.."  
Cody paid him no mind.  
"Well isn't this great.." Davis muttered.  
"I believe him."   
They all turned, and saw Kari standing, and speaking for the first time. Davis and TK stared at her with twin looks of disbelief.  
"But Kari-"  
"You can't be serious-"  
Kari shook her head.  
"I'm serious."  
Yolei crossed her arms and frowned.  
"Well, we'll have to make sure," she said after a moment "We'll need to leave him tied up for tonight."  
  
  
"They should've at least tied you to something more comfortable.."  
"Do you see me complaining?"  
Cody frowned. He was the first to keep watch on Ken. The others were gathered around the campfire, talking.  
"What's the story?" Cody asked, lowering his voice.   
"Funny you should ask. Well, as I said, Kaizer is a separate person. A ghost. He never told me how he died or anything.   
About a month before you guys first came here, Kaizer came to me through some sort of portal. He offered me what I wanted....power. The Digiworld was just waiting for us..... I accepted. He went inside me..kind of like being possessed. Through me he was able to unleash his powers on the Digital World. That's where you came in.  
After a while I started thinking that I was the one that had done all this...that I was the one with the power. That's what he wanted I expect.  
When that last battle came...It was like being hit in the face. For a minute I realized what I'd been doing. What I'd done.  
I weakened the shield he made to protect us. That's how your attacks got through. He thought I was going to die, so he left me. That's what that black thing was."  
"How did you survive?"  
"I don't know exactly. Something teleported me and Wormmon away from that place. When I regained consciousness I was back in one piece."  
"What happened to Wormmon?"  
"Kaizer captured him after I rescued Yolei."   
"But if he's not in you, who's he in?"  
Ken regarded Cody with respect.  
"You're pretty smart....He's in the kid we're supposed find."  
"Do you know who it is?"  
"No....but I have a guess."  
"Who is it?" Cody asked anxiously.  
"Her name is-" Ken abruptly stopped speaking. Looking up, Cody saw the cause.  
"Your shift is over." TK said coolly. Begrudgingly, Cody stood up and went to the fire. TK sat himself down where Cody had.  
Ken fell silent. Nothing he told TK would have had effect on the boy. Trying to convince TK that he hadn't hurt Kari would be as easy as convincing him that Apocolymon wanted to be friends with them...  
  
  
It was probably one in the morning. The fire was out. Everyone but Davis and Ken were asleep. It was Davis's watch.  
Ken had refused to say a word.  
"My, isn't this convenient." A voice asked from behind Davis, startling him incredibly.  
"Who's there?!" he demanded, rising to his feet.   
"A little slow.." the person answered, laughing, and stepped from the shadows.  
"KEN!" Davis exclaimed. Kaizer laughed again.  
"So close, yet so far." He mocked, and lashed out so suddenly that Davis could only register the pain on the side of his head before he passed out.  
  
  
  
Part Nine: United We Stand  
  
"He's gone!"  
That phrase was repeated over and over the next day. Ken was gone. Davis had been knocked out by Kaizer. The ropes binding Ken to the tree had been cut. He was gone, he was gone....  
  
  
"Awake yet?" an impatient voice asked.  
Ken painfully lifted his head from the cold floor. He was in a Dark Tower. Sitting in a chair a few feet away from him was Kaizer. Beside the chair was a small cage, and beside that a small table.  
Two Digimon were in the cage. One was a very frightened Wormmon. The other looked a little like a small Seadramon. It was an electric blue, with large blue eyes. It had large, webbed fanlike ears with crimson skin stretched between the webs. It was Jadomon, a rookie Data Digimon.  
On the table were four objects. A dark green Digivice, a lavender Digivice, and two Digieggs. The first Digiegg was the Digiegg of Loyalty. The other looked like a crystal orb filled with water. A gold frill around it made it resemble a sun. A symbol was carved on the crystal. It was a horn, with a thread wound around it, and a sparkle on the tip. It was the second Digiegg of Faith.   
"You are awake." Kaizer said firmly. Ken glared at him.  
"Who're you in now?!" Ken demanded, sitting up.  
"Very impatient, are we now.." Kaizer smirked "But if you're that interested, your first guess was right."  
"How did you know what I-"  
"Quite simple. I was watching when you told that annoying boy Cody about your past. Almost ruined everything."  
Ken paled. "You have-"  
Kaizer cut him off. "Yes, I do have your annoying school friend. The one that saw the elimination of that pesky Wallace.."  
"Alchemine?!" Ken said in a disbelieving voice. Kaizer grinned.  
"Alchemine, the mysterious missing child." He said with a sneer, and turned to the cage. Wormmon cowered, but Jadomon reared up angrily. "Tell our contestant what he's won, Jadomon." Jadomon remained silent. "Oh, yes!" Kaizer said suddenly, snapping his fingers "One last look at his friend before he destroys her in front of the Digidestined."  
Ken jumped to his feet, ignoring the pounding in his head. This madman was going to kill both of them.   
Just like he had killed Wallace and Teriamon.  
No, that wasn't exactly true. Kaizer hadn't killed Wallace and his Digimon. They'd watched it happen, like some sick form of entertainment.  
And they'd forced Alchemine to watch as well.  
  
  
"What do we do know?!" Yolei said shrilly, kicking a small log aside in frustration. She turned back to the group. "Well?" she demanded impatiently.  
The others just continued to stare at the ground as if they'd never seen it before. Davis was muttering under his breath, saying nothing relevant.   
"He was telling the truth." Cody said sadly "And I wasn't sure I trusted him."  
"He had to have been." TK muttered "There's no way he could of untied himself and doubled back to get Davis."  
"Well now that we've got the logical view on things," Yolei said acidly. She seemed to be taking the whole thing somewhat personally. "Its obvious what we need to do."  
To illustrate her point, she pointed at the Dark Tower visible at the edge of the woods.  
  
  
"Leave him alone, you big bully!" Jadomon trilled in a childlike voice. Kaizer looked at her as if she were something slimy on the ground. The small Digimon cowered. Satisfied, he turned back to Ken.  
"They'll never know..' Kaizer said in an oddly quiet voice. His eyes flashed maliciously.  
"Know what?" Ken demanded. Kaizer just grinned slyly.  
"You'll figure it out."   
Kaizer stood up. Ken quickly scrambled to his feet.  
Kaizer smirked and held up the black Digivice. It floated out of his grasp and latched itself onto Ken's shirt, right above his heart.  
As if a sudden wind kicked up, a black cloud surrounded Kaizer and was blown off, into the dark Digivice. A dark glow surrounded Ken, and when it cleared Kaizer stood where he had.  
Where Kaizer had been standing before, there now stood a girl with dark blue hair. It was pinned up to the top of her head. Round glasses covered her gold streaked brown eyes. She wore a tan tank top and jeans. Her usual friendly smile was gone, however, now replaced with a look of anger.  
"You-You-!" she exclaimed, and lacking a better word, launched herself at the Kaizer. He simply grabbed her arm and threw her back against the wall.   
'Leave her alone!' Ken shouted angrily inside his mind. That was just about all he could do, now that Kaizer was in control.  
Alchemine, because that's who she was, had leapt back to her feet. She seemed very bent on attacking him. He deflected her blow again.  
"All right," she muttered, after being thrown against the wall again "Change of tactics.."  
With that she grabbed the Digiegg of Faith and held it before her.  
"Digi-armor energize!" she said defiantly.  
A beam of energy traveled from the computer to a lavender Digivice.  
"Jadomon, armor digivolve to....."  
Under the symbol of Faith, Jadomon and the Digiegg combined. Rings of water surrounded her and spiraled upwards. A hand, a human one, reached out from the water, followed by the other. The water died down, revealing a raven haired woman in a blue and green gown, and a purple cape. A streak of multicolored lightning flashed down, and she grabbed it, forming it into a wand, the end being the same as the Digiegg.  
"...Nimuemon, Faith of the seas." She said in a voice similar to Nerfertimon's.   
Nimuemon stood in front of Alchemine, blocking her from Kaizer. He was completely unfazed by the display.   
"That all you've got?" he asked, looking bored.  
Nimuemon's beautiful face showed no emotion. She pointed her wand forward.  
"Raging Torrent!" she exclaimed, as a wall of water rushed towards the Kaizer from some unseen vortex.  
Kaizer held up a hand, and the water vanished.  
"No one told you I was stronger, did they."  
Alchemine stood firm, hands balled into fists, resisting the urge to strangle the guy. Better to leave that to Nimuemon.  
CRASH!  
One moment there were four walls in the room. Now there were only three. Courtesy to Digmon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Pegasasmon, and Flamedramon.  
Alchemine lowered her hands and grinned.  
"About time!" she called to the Digidestined.  
"Where's Ken?" Cody demanded, running up to her. Her face went dark, and she pointed at Kaizer.  
"Eh?" Davis looked from Alchemine to Kaizer, then back again, completely clueless. Kari looked at him in annoyance.  
"Don't you get it? Kaizer is in Ken now, and he was in that girl before."  
" 'That girl' has a name." Alchemine said to them "Alchemine. I'd shake your hand, but we seem to be a little busy at the moment."  
"Fire Rocket!"  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Rossetta Stone!"  
"Star Shooter!"  
"Raging Torrent!"  
All six attacks flew towards Kaizer. He simply held up both hands, and the attacks disintegrated.   
"Why does this guy remind me of Myotismon?" Kari grumbled.  
"The Digivices!" Yolei exclaimed, causing both Cody and Alchemine to jump about five feet into the air. "The Digivices!"  
"What about them?!" Alchemine demanded in a frazzled voice. Yolei gave no answer, but held up her magenta Digivice and pointed it at the Kaizer. A beam of pure white light shot out from it.  
Kaizer held up a hand to block it, but it passed right through, causing him visible pain.  
"The Digivices are light! Light can fight the darkness!" Yolei yelled at the rest of the group. They caught on quickly. Four more beams of light shot out.  
Alchemine snatched up Ken's Digivice from the table and held it up along with her own.  
"This is for Wallace." She said quietly.  
Kaizer gave a yell, and the black cloud again flew out, leaving Ken behind. The darkness settled near the ground, and took an almost human appearance, as if made of smoke.  
"You haven't won yet." It said.  
"Really? I've got a feeling we have." Ken said, standing in front of it.  
It laughed.   
"Maybe not today, but I will defeat you. Oh, and it would be rude to leave without a gift...."  
CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!  
A countless number of evil ring Digimon crashed into the already wrecked room. The black cloud sped off.  
"Uh oh." Alchemine muttered.  
"Yeah, uh oh." Ken muttered in reply. Alchemine handed him his Digivice.  
"Digi-armor Energize!"  
"Wormmon, armor digivolve to....."  
The Digiegg of Loyalty and Wormmon combined, and rings of leaves circled upwards. A long blade cut them away from the inside.  
The leaves fell away, leaving the giant praying mantis.  
"....Trakovramon, Loyalty's herald."  
"Let's show these guys who's boss!" Davis exclaimed. The rest of the group sweatdropped.  
"Er, we only have to get rid of the tower." Yolei said in annoyance.  
"Oh."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the tower was down. Nimuemon, Nefertimon, Pegasasmon, Halsemon, and Flamedramon had chased the Digimon out of the tower, while Digmon and Trakovramon knocked it down.  
"We did it!" Davis exclaimed. The rest of the group edged away nervously.   
Yolei had her arms and frowned thoughtfully.  
"Something bothers me." She wondered aloud "Why didn't the others come for us? I mean, they'd notice if we were gone for four days."  
"True." Alchemine agreed.  
Yolei uncrossed her arms and pulled out her miniature computer.  
"I'm going to try to contact them again."  
Five minutes later.....  
"Hey guys, what's wrong? Do you need us?"   
Tai's face in the screen looked concerned. Yolei lost it.  
"WE'VE BEEN GONE FOR FOUR DAYS!!!!!!! HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED YET?!?!"  
After uncovering his ears, Tai looked at her in confusion.   
"What do you mean? You only left half an hour ago."  
Everyone looked at Tai in disbelief.  
"Time changed again." Ken said quietly after a moment "Just like it was before."  
"Who's that talking?" Tai asked quizzically.   
"Ken Ichijouji." Kari said with a grin.  
There was a loud crash, and Tai's face disappeared from the screen.  
Alchemine grinned.   
"I think he fell out of his chair....."  
After a moment, Tai reappeared on the screen, looking distinctly disheveled.  
"Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard correctly.."  
"Its true Tai." TK said levelly "Ken's back with us, and we've got another kid to."  
"Alchemine." She corrected.  
"Whatever."   
Cody sighed loudly. "Can we get to the point?"  
"No." Kari said with a perfectly straight face.  
"Well, if we're done here, we might as well go back.." Davis said quickly, shooting a glance at Kari, who promptly looked away.  
"You're not done yet."  
Everyone whipped around, to face the hologram that had appeared. Gennai.  
"What do you mean, not done yet?" Ken demanded.  
"I do recall saying you were supposed to find two children."  
"We DID find two kids." Yolei snapped. Gennai sighed and shook his head.  
"There's still one more to find."  
"Goody." Kari said sarcastically.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Epilogue  
  
The group had settled down for the night. A fire had been built, and the children sat around it.  
"Say, Alchemine?" Yolei asked, breaking the silence.  
"What?" she replied, the fire reflecting off her glasses.  
"Well, you never told us....what exactly happened to Wallace.."  
'Oh, gosh, of all questions, why this one?' she thought desperately.  
"Well?" TK prodded.  
'I can't hide it forever....might as well tell them..'  
Ken looked at her in concern. "If you don't want to tell them-"  
"No." she took a deep breath "Wallace.....well, you're probably wondering why we have the same Digiegg, right?"  
The others nodded.  
"Well, the reason is.....I'm his replacement."  
It took a second for the significance of what she had said to sink in.  
"You mean.....oh my gosh..." Yolei said in a hushed voice, eyes wide behind her glasses.  
Alchemine nodded sadly. "Some giant Digimon appeared in Central Park (that's in New York) and attacked him and Teriamon. It destroyed his Digiegg, and then....."she broke off, not needing to continue.   
"I was there." Ken said in a hollow voice "I-he-we watched it happen."   
Alchemine looked like she was going to cry.   
'I know its not my fault....maybe it is...oh...' she thought in desolation.  
"I'm not gone."  
The others snapped there heads around to face Alchemine. She had gone rigid, and an odd lavender aurora surrounded her.  
"I'm not gone guys. Not for good." She said, though it wasn't in her voice. It was....  
"Wallace?!" Davis said in shock. Alchemine, or Wallace, grinned.  
"The one and only."  
"But you're-" TK began.  
"Dead? Not really. Just bits of data floating around, searching for the Corr."  
"The what?" Kari asked in confusion.  
"The Corr. All deleted Digimon pass through it in order to be reborn in the Primary Village. Humans, well we have to find it on our own. We don't go there automatically."  
"You mean if you find it...you'll come back to life?" Ken asked, stunned.  
Wallace nodded, and the lavender aurora vanished. Alchemine shook her head, as if clearing away some troubling thought.  
"What are you guys looking at?" she asked, looking at the others in confusion.  
"Wallace...he....he talked to us through you." TK stuttered. Alchemine went as white as paper.  
"What did he say?!" she demanded.  
"He said that he had to find this thing called the Corr, then he'd come back to life or something..." Davis said bluntly.  
"Really....?" She said quietly, more to herself than the others. She smiled a little.   
"We better get some sleep, we've got work ahead of us tomorrow."  
She stood and settled herself down a few feet from the fire. The others shrugged and followed in suit.  
"What?" Yolei asked Ken, who'd been standing there with an odd look on his face. He shook his head and grinned.  
"Alchemine acting normal? That's not a good sign......"  
Yolei grinned as well.   
Cody watched the two of them in silence. It was amazing how much things had changed over the past few days. But, he thought happily, the changes were for the better.  
'As they say, 'All's well that ends well'"  
~But its not the end yet, is it.~  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: ::dances around the room:: Its done! Its done! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
A really big Arigatou to:  
Alchemine: You owe me now....thanks for giving me ideas and support!  
Kyra: PLEASE finish 'Gem Warriors', you've got me hooked. Thanks for the support and compliments.  
http:// www.geocities.com/kyraice5/index.html  
Cybra: Thanks for the support!  
Kelly Moon: Thanks for the support!  
http://izzys_crest_of_knowledge.homestead.com/files/main.html  
Hikari-chan: Thanks for the support! And yes, you are Ken's konyakusha...  
http://www.stas.net/wormmon/  
Yama-chick: Thank you for posting and for the support!  
http://redrival.com/miko/crests/  
  
  



End file.
